1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display (LCD) techniques, and in particular to an ultra-slim lighting device and a backlight module incorporating the lighting device.
2. The Related Arts
The employment of quantum dots (QD) technology in the field of display backlight is as follows. A QD tube is positioned in front of blue light emitting diodes (LEDs). Blue light enters the QD tube and excites the dots to produce red and green light. The red and green light, blended with the incident blue light, becomes white light of high saturation and high chromaticity. The white light is introduced into the light guide plate and provides enhanced color manifestation for the liquid crystal display (LCD) device. However, in order to compensate the loss of light as it passes through the QD tube, as shown in FIG. 1, usually two rows of LEDs n1 and n2 are employed so as to increase luminous flux. Assuming that each row of the LEDs has a height D, and the gap between n1 and n2 is W, the thickness H of the light guide plate L should be at least 2D+W. In other words, this dual-row-LED design requires thicker light guide plate and QD tube, thereby increasing the weight, thickness, material, and cost of the backlight module, and contrasting the thinning tendency of LCD displays.